Forever and Always
by MadrigalProper3
Summary: Sequel to 'I will always want you' I don't own anything, except mistakes. How will Zoe and Nick fare with two babies and an ED to run?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Zoe. One last push, you can't do it sweetheart" Nick encouraged "You're doing brilliantly"

"Shut the hell up" Zoe growled, giving a massive heave "One last push my arse, Jordan. You said that an hour ago... this is your entire bloody fault" Zoe grumbled, flopping back on the pillow and taking a momentary rest before her next contraction.

Nick bent down to Zoe and whispered "You enjoyed every second of it, baby..."

"I can see the head now, Zoe. We need a big push" The midwife encouraged.

Zoe gripped Nick's hand as tight as she possibly could and pushed with all her might "Oh for the love of God, how big was his bloody head?" she questioned as the midwife bundled up her son and laid him on her chest. "Hello, handsome." She whispered, stroking her fingers along his tiny hand hoping he would grasp her finger. "You cause me some trouble trying to get you out, forty-three hours worth of trouble in fact. I'd say your Daddy owes me a very nice present, do you agree?"

Nick chuckled, kissing Zoe on the forehead. "What every you want, my love. I'd give you the moon if I could." Nick nudged Zoe forward, slipping behind her to support and wrapping his arms under hers to cradle his son. "What shall we call him? I picked Grace's name so it's only fair..."

"How about Alfie? " Zoe questioned "Alfie Nichols Jordan"

"It's perfect, Alfie and Grace" Nick replied. "I love you" he whispered. Nick's phone rang and he frowned looking at the screen 'Karen' what could his ex-wife want now. He showed it to Zoe, she tutted.

"Give me the damn phone" she snapped. "Hello" she said impatiently "Yes, Karen, Nick is here. No you can't speak to him. Because I bloody well said so. Touchy? I sound touchy, well yes I've just given birth, so, forgive me for not wanting to speak to my husband's ex-wife when twenty six minute old son and the love of my life are next to me. So, please Karen, piss off"

Nick laughed "Well that told her, what did she want tough?"

Zoe turned towards Nick and kissed him "Who cares" she sighed. "You should go and get Grace from the ED – it's time she met her little brother"

Nineteen month old Grace was in Tess' care at the moment. She didn't entirely understand the concept of her baby brother but knew enough to point at Zoe's belly and say "Baba"

Ten minutes later the Jordan family lay together on the bed; one happy family.

Nick and Zoe turned to each other "We should get a picture of this" Zoe suggested "A 'selfie' I think they call it these days."

Nick extended his arm out, turned the camera toward his family and kissed Zoe on the lips. That picture; Nick and Zoe completely and utterly in love with each other and their beautiful family, summed up their entire life.

Bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my gorgeous boy" Zoe cooed as she lifted Alfie from his Moses basket. She cuddled him close smiling as gurgled back at her. "Are you hungry baby?" she questioned lifting her top and allowing Alfie to latch on.

"Starving actually" Nick drawled from the doorway, he looked down and smiled at Zoe, she hadn't seen him all day now he'd returned to work. He motioned his head to his son "How come he gets to have all the fun?" he laughed, indicating Alfie who was suckling on Zoe's breast.

Zoe chuckled "Now now Mr Jordan, we'll save that kind of talk till my babies are in bed please." She winked at him and motioned her hand to Grace who was rolling on the floor "Give Grace her dinner please, would you?"

Nick picked Grace from the floor "Come on the princess, got to do what mummy says don't we? Although I'm sure she'll like that present that's inside my jacket pocket for her" Nick spoke to his daughter, loud enough for Zoe to hear.

"You trying to get in my good books Jordan?" she laughed, laying a contented Alfie back in his bed. She walked towards the hall where Nick's suit jacket lay and rummaged in the inside pocket. She pulled out a long think box and gasped as she opened it; inside laid a delicate white gold, thin bangle. She turned it over in her hands and noticed the inscriptions on the inside 'N+J 5.6.08, GIJ 26.2.09, ANJ 7.9.10' the three most important dates in her life – her wedding day and her children's birthdays. "Nick, its beautiful" she gushed as he appeared at her side and slid the bangle onto her slim wrist, kissing her wrist as he did so. "I'm going to have to think of some way to make this up to you" She hummed in mock thoughtfulness. She grinned and kissed him "Once the babies are in bed I'm sure I could think of something" and with one last teasing kiss she headed back to the living room to get her children ready for bed.

Together Nick and Zoe put two well fed, bathed and cuddled children into their respective bedrooms with kisses to each of their foreheads. They always put them to bed together; they liked to keep a routine and this is one they'd had since Grace was born. They headed back down stairs for some alone time, together. "So Mrs Jordan" Nick returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine in hand "I believe you promised me a thank you for that very costly bangle I bought you..." He winked at her and handed her the wine, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She knew he was joking about the money that was never an issue between them. They both earned enough and Nick didn't grudge a single penny he spent on Zoe. "I think you might be right Mr Jordan..." she sat in his lap and kissed him, smiling against his mouth as his hand came round and rested on her bum. "If you come upstairs in ten minutes I'll show you just how grateful I am" she whispered in his ear before getting up and walking upstairs, swinging her hips in typical Zoe fashion as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick appeared in the bedroom doorway ten minutes later, as directed. He heard Zoe rummaging about in their en suite; he sat down on the bed wondering what Zoe would be wearing when she emerged from the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long to find out "They're new" he murmured to Zoe, indicating the black lace basque and suspenders she wore, which help up her shiny black stockings.

"Indeed, Mr Jordan. I bought them last week as a surprise" she crossed the bedroom and placed herself in his lap, kissing him like only she could.

"What a wonderful surprise it is" he growled in her ear. He ran his hand up and down her sides, loving the shivers of pleasure that passed through her body. He was more than a little shocked as she slapped his hand away when he tried to undo the lace of her basque.

"This is your reward Mr Jordan, you just have to sit there and enjoy it." She whispered to him, they had gotten good at being quiet, especially with two infants in the house. She straddled his lap, running her fingers through her hair and down her body.

He watched as her fingers trailed along her sides and across her thighs, unsnapping the clips which kept her stockings up. His arousal was prominent and Zoe's bum pressed into him did nothing to help the situation "You are such a tease, Dr Hanna"

Zoe didn't reply immediately; she merely kissed him and allowed him to slip her underwear off and enter her. As they joined Zoe bent forward and whispered in Nick's ear "I'm not a tease Mr Jordan, I always follow through" she rolled off of him, panting with exertion "You have very talented hands Mr Jordan" she sighed.

The cuddled together afterwards, basking in the glow of the moonlight.

"I love you Zoe" Nick whispered wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I know, you definitely just showed me. I love you too" she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Zoe, we're going to be late" Nick called up the stairs, it was Zoe's first day back at work and she was already causing havoc because she couldn't find the right pair of shoes to wear. "I swear I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up"" he continued tapping his foot impatiently "I'm going to put Alfie in the car, you can get Grace" he called putting Alfie in his tiny jacket and strapping him into his car seat.

Zoe ran down stairs pulling her shoes on as she done so. She popped her head round living room door looking for Grace; laughing as she watched her toddling a few steps and then falling on her bum, laughing hysterically. She had only just begun to walk a few days ago and was still unsteady on her feet. Zoe lifted her up and swung her around, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her cardigan and kissing her on the nose. "Your daddy's very grumpy today" she cooed at her daughter "time to go baby" she lifted her bag and house keys locking the door as she made her way to the car.

"You took your time" Nick grumbled as he put the car into gear and headed towards their babysitter. He "We're already ten minutes late, Zoe" he huffed.

"Well, it's a good job I'm sleeping with the boss then, isn't it" Zoe laughed "I won't get in too much bother, if I do then my boss won't be having sex for a very long time" she winked at him and took hold of his free hand. "Be back in two" she called as she lifted up Grace and carried Alfie in his car seat to the babysitter. "Right let's go Mr Jordan" she ordered, slipping back into the car.

Nick turned to Zoe as he pulled into the car park "I think you might have some making up to do with your boss" he kissed her and got out of the car, moving to the other side to open the door for Zoe. "Twenty minutes late, Dr Hanna. You definitely have some making up to do" Nick whispered in her ear as the moved through the ED. "Now I have a job to do and so do you but I'll take that apology in my office later if you get a break" he winked; patting her on the bum before he moved off.

Zoe never got a chance to see Nick until the end of her shift, eight hours later, he was waiting in the staffroom by her locker for her. "Hey" she greeted him with a kiss on the lips "sorry I never came up earlier, today's been hectic"

"No worries" Nick replied "You'll have plenty of time for coming later" he winked. He pulled her closer, kissing her soundly on the lips. Taking advantage of the empty staffroom he wrapped his arm around her waist and backed her towards the worktop in the kitchen area of the staffroom, lifting her at her hips and placing her on the worktop. He pushed her skirt up her legs, never once breaking his lips from hers, his hands running up and down her thighs.

"No, Nick." Zoe mumbled against his lips "As much as I'd love for you to take me right here we are in the staffroom and we can't have people seeing what kind of things their boss does to his wife now can we..." she kissed him again before shimmying back to the floor. "However, seen as we have tomorrow off I might be able to persuade Tess to babysit our delightful children"

Nick pulled Zoe back towards him "And what would we do in an empty house, Dr Hanna?" he grinned.

"Definitely the housework" she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun streaming through the blinds woke Zoe; she rolled over searching for Nick's warm embrace. The sound of the water running in the shower of their en suite alerted her to his whereabouts and, seen as their children were still asleep, she decided she would join her husband for an early morning shower. She slipped noiselessly from her bed into the bathroom, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her naked body. Thankfully Nick never bothered to close the door of the bathroom, she wanted to surprise him. She could see his silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower cubicle, could almost make out the water running down the defined muscles of his abdomen. She opened the door of the shower cubicle as quietly as possible "Morning Mr Jordan" she purred, wrapping her arms around his waist and stretching up to kissing the back of his neck.

The cool rush of air and arms around his waist alerted him to his wife's presence in the shower with him. It wasn't often they had showers together anymore, usually one of them had to be with the children, who thankfully chose a good day to sleep after six am. Nick turned around to take Zoe in his arms, pulling the both under the jets of the shower as he bent down to kiss her. "Good morning, Mrs Jordan" he replied "What a pleasant surprise "he whispered in her ear, trailing his lips down the column of her neck and down to her breasts.

"Well someone's obviously happy to see me" Zoe nodded her head downwards, indicating the prominent bulge pressed against her thigh. She pulled his head down for a kiss, moving her hand down to stroke the bugle she found.

Nick groaned "God, Zoe. You are amazing" he pushed her back slightly until her back was pressed against the cold tiles of the shower, lifting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around him, feel locked against his bum. He entered her swiftly, the forceful jet of the shower drowning the noise of Zoe's groans, turning into screams as he took her.

"I love you Nick" Zoe panted as she came down from her high; Nick took her where no other man ever had. "What a lovely way to start the morning" she sighed as they stepped from the shower cubicle, allowing Nick to wrap a towel around her body and start to rub her dry. She allowed herself to be led through their bedroom, dripping wet as Nick continued to rub her body. She moaned softly as his hands worked her inner thighs "You are such a bloody tease" she groaned, pulling him onto the bed on top of her.

A shrill cry interrupted their actions.

"You're turn" Nick grinned at Zoe, "I got up last night" he pulled her from the bed giving her one last kiss and wrapping her dressing gown around her, patting her bum as she padded towards the children's nurseries.

Zoe picked up her son from his cot and cradled him "Morning baby boy" she whispered placing a kiss on his forehead, trying to soothe him "Are you hungry?"as she headed downstairs to make Alfie his bottle, cries from Grace's room stopped her in her tracks "Nick" she called "will you bring Grace downstairs please?" she continued to the kitchen, trying to keep Alfie cradled in one arm and make his bottle up with the other. Mission complete she sat on the couch and cradled Alfie into the crook of her arm, placing the bottle in his mouth and allowing him to feed.

"Morning Grace baby" Nick spoke to his daughter "Shall we go downstairs and see Mummy?"

"Mama" Grace replied lifting her arms forward for Nick to pick her up

"Come on then princess" Nick replied, picking up his daughter and going downstairs to feed her.

As Nick and Zoe sat together on the sofa an hour later, they contemplated just how lucky they were. Nick's brain tumour had gone and Zoe had managed to conceive, not just once but twice. The God's were definitely smiling down on their family and they wouldn't change it for the world.


	6. Chapter 6

"What should we do today then?" Nick asked Zoe as they stood at the breakfast bar watching Grace playing.

Zoe turned to Nick and grinned "You could always take me shopping... Grace and Alfie definitely need new clothes" she wrapped her arm around her neck and kissed him "Pretty please" she whispered.

"I'm sure they have plenty of clothes; their spoiled rotten" nick replied, he knew this shopping trip was for Zoe. She never could turn down a pair of new shoes.

"Well ok..." Zoe conceded "They have plenty of clothes but Adam and Jessica offered to babysit and I really could be doing with some new underwear..." she kissed him again; Nick never could say no to her. "They'll be here in five minutes to pick the kids up" she headed towards the living room to get Grace and Alfie into their coats as she walked away she looked over her shoulder and winked "I'll even let you chose the underwear" Zoe really did know how to press his buttons.

Nick and Zoe stood at the door watching Adam and Jessica drive off with their children; they waved until their car was out of sight.

"Come on the Mrs Jordan" Nick sighed "Shopping it is... You'll definitely have some making up to do though" he whispered as he helped her out her coat on; today was going to cost him a fortune. He grasped her hand and led her towards the car, as much as he complained he really would do anything for Zoe. Shopping included.

Three hours later, Nick was exhausted and his bank account was several hundred pounds down. Zoe seemed to have purchased half of the shopping centre and they still had one last shop to go to. The lingerie shop.

"What about this one?" Zoe questioned, holding up a black lace bra. She really did enjoy teasing Nick and after all; she would need new underwear to go under the fabulous dresses she had bought today.

"I think I'll need to see it on" Nick whispered, stroking his hand up and down her back.

Zoe grinned at him "Oh really, Mr Jordan? Well how about as a thank you for today I'll put on my own fashion show for you tonight" she sauntered away towards the knickers leaving Nick drooling as she walked away.

A few more pounds lighter and Nick and Zoe were finally on their way home "You really are the best husband" Zoe informed Nick, stroking her hand across his knee as he drove them home.

"I know" Nick said smugly "Oh, by the way, I've texted Adam. He and Jess are going to keep the kid's tonight so it's just you and me Mrs Jordan" he grinned at her.

"Is that so, Mr Jordan?" she questioned "In that case I think you should take me out tonight, and I can wear one of my new dresses" she was looking forward to a child free night; as much as she loved her children Zoe still liked to party once in a while. She sauntered off to get ready, not even bothering to wait for Nick to agree "Grab those bags, please, babe" she threw over her shoulder

"Yes boss..." Nick muttered, thankfully he'd do anything for his wife; including playing skivvy.

They really did have an excellent life; they loved each other forever and always.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe woke to see Nick exiting the bathroom, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come back to bed" she groaned patting the space beside her.

"Happy Birthday, love" he replied; crossing to his chest of drawers and withdrawing three envelopes. "Here you go, babe" he handed her the envelopes, sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her. "Love you Zo" he mumbled against her lips "Open your present then" he urged her.

The first two envelopes contained birthday cards; one from Nick and one from Grace and Alfie – written in Nick's handwriting 'To the best mummy in the world, lots of love Grace and Alfie xx.' The third envelope contained Zoe's present from Nick. She gasped as she opened the envelope; two boarding passes to New York fell out. "Oh my" she gushed, pulling Nick in for a kiss "You really are amazing" she deepened the kiss, searching out for his tongue and unwrapping the towel from his waist. She felt Nick pull her closer to him; hands gripping her bum until she was sitting astride him. "I love you Mr Jordan" she sighed as he entered her, rocking them back and forth; fireworks erupting behind her eyes. "Most definitely a happy birthday to me" she grinned as she pulled him back towards the bathroom "I think, Mr Jordan, you need another shower" she laughed, an incorrigible dirty laugh that only Zoe could pull off.

Nick and Zoe arrived to the ED that morning, albeit ten minutes late after Zoe's antics in the shower this morning, to find a 'Happy Birthday Zoe' banner draped across reception.

Zoe blushed in embarrassment as calls of "Happy Birthday" made their way across the ED. "Did you do this?" she questioned to Nick, slapping his arm lightly as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"Happy Birthday, Dr Hannah" Jay grinned, interrupting her conversation with Nick. He handed her a gift bag with her favourite bottle of wine in it.

"Oh, Jay. You didn't have to" Zoe hugged him, secretly pleased that people were acknowledging her birthday "Thank you though, I really appreciate it"

"Will we see you in the pub for drinks tonight?" Jay asked Zoe, who turned to Nick with a questioning look on her face.

"Not tonight Jay, Zoe and I shall be flying to New York tonight" Nick answered Jay's question.

Zoe gasped "But... you never said we were going tonight. What about the babies?" she questioned "I haven't packed or anything"

Nick grasped her hand "It's all sorted" he reassured her. "Tess is going to look after Grace and Alfie and I've already packed your bag... I even had Jessica check I had everything you'll need"

Zoe kissed him, ignoring the cat calls from the other staff "You are so thoughtful, Nick Jordan. I love you so much"

"I know, I know but don't let on we can't have people thinking I'm human" he winked at her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her one last time "I think you have some work to do Dr Hanna" he ordered her, going into his boss mode. "I'll see you in my office at six, and this time tomorrow we'll be in New York" he smiled at her "Love you" he called before walking away.

Zoe's shift passed fairly quickly without any major incident. At quarter to six she made her way to Nick's office, barely able to contain her excitement at the thought of being taken to New York. It was definitely the best birthday present she had ever received.

"Ready to go?" Nick questioned, kissing Zoe as she entered his office.

"Mmm... " she replied, deepening his kiss "Can't wait"

"Come on the Mrs Jordan" Nick took her hand, interlacing their fingers "The Big Apple waits"


	8. Chapter 8

"New York here we come" Zoe sang as she snuggled up to Nick on the flight "I can't believe we're going to New York" she continued "In fact I'm more impressed you go us time off work" she leant closer to kiss him "thank you" she mumbled against his lips.

"Well being the boss does has its privileges" he joked "besides Ruth and Adam can handle it for three days" he pulled her closer for a kiss again, counting down the hours until he could get her into that hotel bed and take her. Only five hours to go, he thought to himself.

Zoe got up from her seat and sat herself in Nick's lap, thankfully they were on a quiet flight, being in first class really did have its upsides. She bent her down allowing her mouth to join with his, searching out his tongue with hers, enjoying the feeling of Nicks wandering hands as they tickled her sides. She rested her head on his shoulder, teasing his neck with her lips "I want you to take me right now..." she whispered in his ear, wiggling her bum against his very prominent erection.

"We are in a public place, Dr Hanna. That's a very naughty thing to suggest" he winked at her "We still have five hours left of this flight, and I can't sit her like this" he gestured to the growing bulge in his trousers "until we get to the hotel"

"Well we'd better find a way to sort that then, hadn't we? We can have the esteemed Mr Jordan embarrassed like that... or worse let his adoring fan club find out about the kind of things his wife does to him in aeroplane bathrooms" she lifted herself off his lap and looked around, all but two passengers were asleep "I'll meet you back there in five" she winked at him.

Nick groaned, his wife really was a little minx. He watched her walk away, his eyes fixed on her denim clad backside. He lasted barely two minutes until he got up and followed her to the bathroom. He took her by surprise as he pushed her against the wall of the cubicle and kissed her senseless. "You've been a bad girl Dr Hanna, I think you'll have to deal with this problem for me" he winked at her "Oh, and by the way, your arse looks fantastic in those jeans."

"I'm sure we can do something about that, Mr Jordan. Oh, and it's Mrs Jordan to you" she pulled him in for a kiss again before dropping to her knees. It didn't take him long to pull her back up, grab her hips and sit her on the sink, she bit into his shoulder to stop her screaming as he took her. "That was amazing, Nick" she panted, trying to keep her voice down.

"Mm, I know it was. I have the bite marks in my shoulder to prove it" he winked at her. He led her back to their seat, no one paying attention to them as he sat down and pulled her onto his knee, allowing her to swing her feel up and rest them in her seat, head lying on his shoulder "I think we might need some rest" he suggested "After all, that was some workout..."


	9. Chapter 9

One very enjoyable flight later, Nick and Zoe exited baggage claim. "Nick, that sign has our name on it" she pointed to the man in a drivers uniform 'Mr and Mrs Jordan' the sign read.

"Well spotted, darling" Nick urged her towards the driver "let's go then"

"What's wrong with a taxi?" Zoe laughed; Nick definitely knew how to splash the cash.

"I can't have my gorgeous wife taking cabs on her birthday weekend now, can I? Besides with the amount of shopping you're likely to be doing it will be much easier having someone to be waiting for you"

"Shopping, eh? There was me thinking you'd brought me here for a dirty weekend and I wasn't allowed to leave the hotel room" she winked at him, pulling him close for a kiss in the backseat of the Mercedes.

"Well when you put it like that Mrs Jordan..." Nick mumbled against her lips.

"Here we are then" the driver interrupted in this American twang "The Waldorf Astoria" he opened the door for them and called the bell boy to take their bags "just give me a ring when you need picked up, I'll never be too far away" he lifted his hat off in farewell to Zoe.

"Nick, this is gorgeous" Zoe gushed as they followed the porter to reception "I can't believe we're staying here" she turned to face him, kissing him passionately.

"We have a booking under the name of Jordan" Nick informed the receptionist in his highly commanding, make Zoe weak at the knees voice"

"Of course, Mr Jordan" the receptionist simpered, she could spot the truly wealthy customers a mile away, a bit of harmless flirting went a long way in getting a tip. That was until she seen the glare that Zoe aimed at her. She shut up immediately.

"Come on then Mrs Jordan" Nick took Zoe's hand, leading her in the direction the porter was taking them.

"This is spectacular" Zoe sighed, taking in the view of central park from their floor to ceiling window. "You definitely spoil me too much" Zoe gushed. "I can't believe we're here" she crossed to room, pulling Nick into an unexpected, very passionate kiss. "Thank you" she mumbled never removing her lips from his "thank you so much"

"Only the best for my wife" Nick replied "but I wouldn't say no to a reward if you're offering" he pulled her onto the bed, kissing her neck and along the line of her silk vest. He tugged it up over her head, raining kisses over her torso.

"Oi that was expensive" Zoe admonished as she felt Nick's hands sliding her jeans down her legs.

"Then I'll buy you a thousand more" Nick told her, trailing kissed along her hip bones and down her inner thighs, sliding her knickers down her legs.

"Ever the charmer" Zoe gasped as he entered her, that ever familiar feeling of pleasure present that only Nick could evoke in her.

"Shall we do some shopping then?" Zoe asked Nick as they lay cuddled in bed a while later "Your Amex hasn't been used in a while" she joked, kissing him before rolling out of bed.

"Now there's a sight I'll never get sick of" Nick laughed never taking his eyes off Zoe's naked form. "Shopping can wait, come back to bed" he tried to entice her, folding the covers back and patting the bed beside him.

"Later, I promise..." Zoe replied, slipping her jeans and a clean top on. "Now, get your wallet and take me shopping" she ordered, hands on her hips "It is my birthday after all" she rummaged around in her suitcase to find a pair of ballet pumps that matched her top.

Nick stayed in bed, keeping his eyes firmly on her backside as she bent over, looking for shoes. "You really don't make it easy for me not to want you" he laughed, getting out of bed and getting dressed. "Come on the my gorgeous wife, let's spend all my money" he grabbed his phone and called the driver "Fifth avenue please"

Three pairs of shoes, several dressed and a necklace from Tiffany's later Nick and Zoe sat in a restaurant next to central park. "I love you" Zoe whispered to Nick.

"and I love you" Nick agreed, "You look fabulous in that dress, Mrs Jordan" he replied, his eyes drawn to the slight hint of cleavage that could be seen over the neckline of her dress.

"Why, thank you Mr Jordan. Although, my eyes are up here..." she joked. "I can't believe you've done all this for me, it definitely has been the best birthday ever." Zoe sighed, leaning across the table to kiss Nick.

A high pitched scream from across the restaurant interrupted Nick's reply "Help him!"

"Is there a doctor anywhere?" the maître d called

Zoe looked towards Nick "No rest for the wicked, eh?" she grinned as they made their way over to the man lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Do you have a defibrillator?" Nick questioned "Ok Zoe, let's get a line in and hang up five hundred of saline"

"Already on it" Zoe replied, handing the bag of saline to a bystander "I need you to hold this please, don't squeeze it" "His belly feels soft, I don't think it's a bleed" she spoke directly to Nick as he shocked the man's heart into rhythm.

"Does he have cardiac problems?" Nick questioned his companions.

"He takes Fruzamide" his wife confirmed.

"Ok well it looks like he'll be fine, they'll need to check his Dosset Box when you get to hospital though"

The paramedics soon arrived relieving Nick and Zoe of their duties "Thanks guys" they added, leaving the restaurant.

"Back to the hotel Mrs Jordan" Nick questioned "All your shopping has tired me out..."

"So there won't be any birthday sex in the hotel then?" Zoe pouted "But I'm wearing my best knickers especially..."

Nick went over to pay the bill, but was refused buy the manager as a thank you for saving the mans life. "I'm sure I could be tempted" Nick replied to Zoe "Seen as you've went to all the bother..." he kissed her before leading her to the car "Happy Birthday, baby" he kissed the back of her neck as he held the car door open for her.

"Love you" Zoe and Nick told each other simultaneously as the car pulled up at their hotel. It was their last night in New York before they had to fly home, they had better make the most of it...


	10. Chapter 10

"What an amazing weekend" Zoe sighed as she flopped onto the couch. "Thank you, for everything" she said to Nick, grabbing his hand and pulling him down next to her "What did I do to deserve you, eh?" Kissing him lightly, she reached out a hand and stroked his cheek "I love you Nick Jordan" she mumbled against his lips.

"You're more than welcome, I think you've more than said thank you" he replied, not removing his lips from her "I think we might have time for you to say thank you once more, before Tess brings the kid's back, if feel that strongly about it" He lay her back on the couch and covered her body with his, trailing his lips down her neck, sucking lightly on her collar bone just hard enough to leave a slight mark. "You are beautiful, Mrs Jordan" he whispered as he lifted her top over her head.

The ring of the door bell interrupted Nick's ministrations.

"You can't pay for timing like that" Zoe chuckled; pulling her top back on and wiping her lipstick from Nick's neck "Go on then" she shoved him off the couch "Don't keep Tess waiting" Zoe moved towards the kitchen to put the kettle on and she heard Grace's delighted giggles behind her. "Hello baby girl" she cooed, reaching her arms out for her daughter.

"Mummy" Grace cried, allowing Zoe to take her from Tess.

"I've missed you" Zoe said to Grace, raining kisses on her daughters face "Did you have a good weekend with Aunty Tess?"

"She was an angel, weren't you?" Tess replied"I am so glad you and Nick are back, according to Charlie, Ruth has been insufferable" she continued talking as Zoe handed Tess a cup of tea.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked brining Alfie through to the kitchen

"Well, Henry has made Ruth 'Clinical Standards Manager' and now all she talks about is targets. She's already gave Adam a verbal warning for being ten minutes late and she's definitely becoming well above her station" Tess finished off, hoping Nick could solve everyone's problem.

"Well we'll see how things go tomorrow, if she's out of line I'll call her out but if Henry's gave her this position there isn't much I can do..." Nick trailed off focusing his attention on Alfie.

"Well I better be off then" Tess said her goodbyes, closing the door on the way out.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to tomorrow" Zoe sighed as she took Alfie from Nick and headed upstairs to put him to bed "Ruth's not exactly a barrel of laughs at the best of times, is she?" Zoe spoke to Nick who was behind her with Grace.

"We'll manage" Nick replied, "I am still the boss after all."

"Well, Mr Jordan" Zoe said as they headed through to their bedroom "I think you should show me just how much of the boss you really are" she winked at him over her shoulder, stripping of her clothes as she went.

"Oh, I most definitely will" Nick replied, hurrying to catch up with her, just as she slid her knickers to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll see you when you come in" Nick whispered to Zoe, as she lay in bed. It was barely after six but he still had to take the kids to the childminders before the seven o'clock shift, he kissed her before moving to leave the room.

"No..." Zoe moaned "Come back to bed" she flicked the sheet off and propped herself up on her elbows, revealing her naked body to him "Ten minutes won't hurt" she whined.

"Ah, as delectable as you look, I can't be late for Dr Winters now... can I?" he kissed her again, trailing his hands down her sides "I can't believe you just done that" he laughed "I can't go anywhere in this state"

"Well you'd better come back to bed then" Zoe teased.

"I need to go, I'll see you at eight thirty sharp" he ordered, kissing her again. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble now..."

"Well maybe you'd get to discipline me then" she chuckled, getting out of bed and heading to say goodbye to the children "Bye" she called as Nick headed down the stairs with her children "Love you" she waved until all three were out of sight before heading off to the shower. She couldn't be late for Dr Winters...

"Oh come on" Zoe urged as she sat at the traffic lights; it was almost half past eight. Nick would kill her if she was. She picked up her mobile "Hey, Charlie can you let Nick know I'll be ten minutes late, the traffics murder. Ok, thanks. Bye" eight minutes late, Zoe hurried towards the ED, passing her bag and coat to Noel she picked up her first patient card.

"Dr Hanna, you're late" Ruth's voice broke her concentration.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Ruth. I did call ahead" Zoe snapped, the last thing she needed was Ruth breathing down her neck.

"You're on a warning Dr Hanna" Ruth replied to her.

"You're not my boss" Zoe replied"Bugger off, Ruth" she stomped away.

Zoe stormed into Nick's office on her lunch break, not bothering to knock "That bitch tried to give me a warning" she raged "I was only ten minutes late and I'd already called ahead – the traffic was a nightmare" she sat on the edge of his desk, legs on either side of his "I'm not taking that from her Nick, I told her to bugger off..."

"You'd better be careful" Nick warned with a chuckle placing his hands on her thighs and rubbing them up and down slowly "She'll get over herself eventually" he conceded "Just watch yourself until she does" he slowly, almost unnoticeably, pushed her skirt up her legs until it reached her hips, his lips following the path his hands had just taken. "I haven't stopped thinking about you, lying naked in our bed, all morning" he whispered standing up to kiss her.

"Is that so, Mr Jordan?" she grinned "Good job it's my lunch break then" she groaned as is hands pulled down her panties. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him enter her. Pulling him down for another kiss, she moaned " I love you" his grip tightened of her hips as he pushed into her, her moans increased with each thrust she was so close.

The door swung open and Ruth barged in "Mr Jordan, I need to talk to you about Dr Han..." She trailed off as she took in the sight before her – Dr Hanna, skirt around her hips, shirt open with her legs around Nick's waist. She took note of the lipstick marks on Mr Jordan's collar "Oh, sorry..." she fumbled. Staring at them hard again, she was supposed to be with Nick Jordan, she slept with him long before Zoe did. "Bitch" she thought.

"Is this important Dr Winters? You do not walk into my office unannounced. Ever!" he thundered, not bothering to remove himself from Zoe.

Zoe giggled "Yes, Ruth, leave us alone please. I was so close until you barged in" she laughed turning her head back to Nick kissing his neck "Just a bit harder" she whispered, ignoring Ruth who was still by the door, shell shocked.

"You're already on a warning Dr Hanna" Ruth called as she stomped away. She was jealous of their relationship, she wanted that.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruth fumed as she walked away from Nick's office. She wanted to be the one that shared his bed, the one that he made love to on his desk. If only bloody Zoe hadn't sunk her claws into him, she might have won him round. She would be the next Mrs Jordan she decided.

"Oh my god" Zoe laughed as she straightened her clothing, watching Nick rub the lipstick from his neck. "I can't believe she, of all people, caught us having sex. She was clearly in here to complain about me being late" she reached over to Nick, kissing him one last time before tying his tie. "I can't say I didn't enjoy the look on her face though. She was fuming, although she did stand there gawping for a bit too long" Zoe joked "Maybe she fancies you..."

"And why wouldn't she" Nick bantered with Zoe "You're the only woman I want though" he added, almost as an afterthought. He moved closer kissing her again "We'd better go and face the music"

Nick and Zoe walked hand in hand to the ED. Nick was fuming with Dr Winters; all of his staff knew to knock before they entered his office – Zoe was the only one with the balls to do otherwise.

"There you are" Jessica called to them "I don't know what you said to Ruth but she is in an awful mood.

"See, I told you she fancied you" Zoe said to Nick. "She sort of caught us... having sex" Zoe told Jessica "Stared for far too long in my opinion, I think she has a soft spot for my husband" she laughed.

"Oh dear, no wonder she was angry. You were wasting valuable NHS time, Dr Hanna" Jess joked.

"Dr Hanna" Ruth called across the ED, Zoe wasn't going to get away with her antics, she needed brought down a peg or two.

A crowd of the staff began to form, they sensed an argument coming.

"What you were doing in Mr Jordan's office was completely unacceptable. You were wasting your time, his time and everyone else's time. So if you could keep you sex life at home I'd very much appreciate it" She spoke to Zoe, watching her blush. "Ha!" Ruth thought, "That should bring her down a peg or two"

Zoe fumed; she wasn't going to be called out on what she did in private, on _her _lunch break with _her_ husband. She noticed the crowd forming, Nick stood at the back watching to see her reaction. She knew he would enjoy this; it wasn't often she got angry but Nick thought it was hilarious when he did. "First of all, _Dr_ Winters, I was not wasting my own time. What I do on my lunch break is none of your, nor anyone else's concern. Second of all, Mr Jordan is your boss; you have no bearing on whom or what he does with his time and. Finally, what my _husband_ and I do in a private room that you so ungracefully barge your way into – without knocking – has nothing to do with you. Oh, and it's rude to stare at a couple who are in the middle of having sex so next time just quietly leave, you _almost_ ruined the mood"

A hushed chuckle could be heard from the crowd as they listened to their argument; all of the staff knew what Nick and Zoe got up to in his office but none of them would ever call them out on it – what they did was their business.

Ruth couldn't remember ever being so jealous. Zoe had it all; she was confident, good looking and had the perfect husband. Everyone liked her, they always took her side and Zoe was a better doctor than she would ever be. "I'll be taking this to the board" Ruth informed Zoe.

Zoe laughed in her face "That's almost funny but who do you think the board would believe? The clinical lead and his wife – both of whom are you superiors – or a neurotic, barely qualified doctor, who for some reason, seems to hold a torch for your boss"

Ruth couldn't believe Zoe had just said that, she didn't want everyone to know she fancied Mr Jordan. It was time to stick the boot in "Well, it's not like you're the first member of staff to sleep with him is it?"

The gathered crowd gasped; Ruth was making things personal.

Zoe, who had been walking away from Ruth, swung around "What is it you're implying Dr Winters?" she hissed, her eyes searching for Nick's who had hung his head, not looking at her.

Ruth laughed "I slept with him before you did, he took me back to his bed long before you were ever their" she hated Zoe with every fibre of her being; the sooner she took her down the better.

If Zoe was surprised she hid it well, the gathered crowd shared a collective thought. Zoe was definitely keeping her cool in the line of fire today.

"Well you obviously weren't very good. Otherwise he wouldn't have come to me, slept with me, married me, and got me pregnant. Would he?" She looked straight at Ruth, she would talk to Nick about this later "That was a nice shot, Ruth, but both Nick and I have had our fair share of relationships. I love him, he loves me; you are quite clearly nothing more than a colleague to him" Zoe turned her back on Ruth and headed towards Nick kissing him soundly on the lips "Just for anyone who didn't get to see the wedding rings" she added ignoring the catcalls.

Ruth lost it. She ran towards Zoe, who had her back to her and grabbed her by her hair "You bitch" she screamed in Zoe's ear, pushing her backwards into the nurse's station, Zoe's head smashed on the desk and she collapsed to the floor.

"Zoe, baby" Nick ran over to her "Are you ok, can you hear me?" he turned to Ruth "get her out of here" he called to the staff "Oh and Dr Winters, consider yourself sacked."

Ruth let out an ear piercing scream "NO! You cannot do this to me!" she called as security dragged her from the premises.

Zoe came around almost three hours later, she was groggy and her head hurt like hell. She looked and saw Nick asleep in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey" he whispered to her as he felt her stirring "How'd you feel, love?"

Zoe wasn't in the mood for small talk "Why didn't you tell me you had sex with Ruth?" she asked bluntly.

"Because it meant nothing and it's you that I love" he replied without hesitating. "Now, I think you can be discharged your CT came back clear and I've sutured your skull. So, Mrs Jordan shall we go and pick up our children?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"Yes, I think that's a very good plan, Mr Jordan. I might even let you finish what we started in your office if you're good" she smirked giving him a kiss.

No one could come between them; they were soulmates.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Nick asked Zoe as they lay in bed that morning, cuddled together. "You have quite a nasty bang to the head yesterday, I don't want you over exerted" he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and kissed her on the head. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. He took hold of her thigh, pulling her leg so she lay on top of him. "I think you should spend the whole day in bed. With me." he told her, kissing her again.

"As tempting as that offer sounds Mr Jordan, we're already one doctor down. So you'll get to spend the entire day in resus. With me." She replied, lifting herself up, straddling his waist "I can't spend the full day in bed with you but..." she looked at the clock "I could spend the next twenty minutes with you in the shower" She sat up straight and pulled her silk pyjama top over her head revealing her naked torso "Can I tempt you into the shower with me?" She removed herself from her position atop his body and walked, in her knickers, towards the bathroom "Last chance Mr Jordan" she called over her shoulder, pushing her panties to the floor at the entrance to the bathroom.

Nick followed Zoe through to the bathroom, dropping his boxers as he done so. "In you get then Mrs Jordan" he ushered her into the shower patting her on the bum. He leant past her to turn the water on, allowing the hot water to pour over both of them. He wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist pulling her flush against his body and kissed her "You need to stop showering with me Dr Hanna" he whispered in her ear "You're going to make us late every day"

"Well then you'd better get on with things, hadn't you Mr Jordan" she replied, pushing her hips closer to his "Mustn't be late again" she murmured, pressing her lips against his again, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She groaned as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She locked her feet over his bum, urging him into her "Nick... Nick...Nick" she panted as he brought her towards ecstasy "I love you" she moaned as stars exploded behind her eyes.

He lowered her back to the floor and kissed her again. The sound of his daughter screaming interrupted their activities.

"Mummy" Grace cried as she came toddling into their bedroom "Mamma, where are you?" she cried.

Nick and Zoe froze, standing naked in the shower.

"Dammit, Nick. I knew she was too young for her own bed" Zoe slapped him on the chest "You stay there" she ordered him as she got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her "Hey, baby girl" she called, padding through to bedroom. She picked grace up and kissed her on the nose "You're up early madam" she sat on the bed with Grace and tickled her, enjoying her sound of her giggles.

"You're all wet mummy" Grace cried, giggling with laughter. She curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself from the tickles Zoe was giving her. "Mummy, where's Daddy?" Grace asked, with as frown on her face.

"He's just having a shower, come on let's brush mummy's hair, shall we?" she asked trying to distract her daughters attention; she couldn't believe her three year old had almost caught her having sex.

"Morning princess" Nick spoke to Grace as he made his way from the bathroom, he swung her onto his hip, giving her a kiss "Why don't you go and see if Alfie is awake while Mummy and I get dressed, eh?" as he put her back down on the floor.

"Ok, Daddy" she chirped, prancing down the hall to her brothers bedroom.

Nick bent down to kiss Zoe, wrapping her towel tighter around her as it began to slip below her breasts "No more joint showers for us Mrs Jordan, at least not while our daughter is in the house..."

Zoe laughed "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed" she turned to look at the time on her bedside clock "Nick we need to get a move on, thankfully the babysitter is coming here this morning" She slipped on her tightest pencil skirt and most expensive blouse, she wouldn't let what happened yesterday bring her down. She was the most senior consultant besides Nick in that ED, and even though Nick had sacked Ruth it didn't quite work that way. She would be back today, and with Adam on holiday, they needed her in. There would be an investigation but Zoe didn't care, not as long as Ruth stayed out of her way and away from her husband.

"Come on the husband" Zoe called to Nick as she slipped her highest heels on and picked up her bag "Can't be late now, can we boss?" she grinned at him, giving him a kiss.

"Come on the love" he sighed "once more unto the breach" he led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. "You'll have a written apology from Dr Winters by the end of the day" he added quietly, not really wanting to bring it up.

"It's ok Nick, she comes near me again and I'll be done for assault" Zoe chuckled.

They parted ways in the ED "Love you" Zoe called, directly in front of Ruth, as Nick walked towards his office, she to the staffroom. She may be trying to stay out of Ruths way but rubbing her relationship in her face couldn't do her any harm. Ruth needed to know who Nick belonged to.

Every member of staff in the ED knew that Nick and Zoe belonged together; they were lovers, soul mates and best friends. They were made for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nick we need you in resus, there's a climbing accident coming in I can't handle it on my own and Dr Winter's had been advised to stay in cubicles. We need you, I need you" Zoe garbled down the phone.

"Not the first time you've told me that" Nick chucked down the line, "Don't worry I'll be there in two minutes. Ok, love you" Nick sighed as he hung up the phone, he had a mountain of paper work to be done but he could never tell Zoe no. He headed down to the ED just in time to see Zoe's bum disappearing through into resus. "Ok, Dix. What have we got?" Nick rushed to meet Jeff and Dixie with their incoming casualty.

"Alright, Mr J?" Dixie questioned – it wasn't often he took handovers anymore. "This is Daisy; she's twenty four, queried fracture radius, definitely fractured Tib and Fib. BP and reps normal, she's had five of morphine"

"Thanks guys" Nick walked with the trolley into resus and immediately took control "Ok, I need FBC's, Glucose, Clotting and get her another five of morphine. I need the Orthopod's down here stat" he looked over at Zoe and winked. "I'm back" he mouthed to her.

Zoe wandered over to Nick, having just sent her patient to neurosurgery. "if there's anything you need, Mr Jordan?" she asked, sliding passed him and deliberately rubbing her body against him "I'm always happy to help..." she winked at him grasping his hand softly with hers "Nice to have you back" she smiled "We make a good team."

Nick smiled "Yes, Mrs Jordan we do make a good team" he looked at his watch "Were the hell is the Orthopod?!" he ranted, feeling for a pulse on the patients foot "Is he crawling down here?"

"Not even metaphorically..." came the slow, arrogant drawl from the doors of resus.

Zoe whipped around in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zoe asked, trying not to panic at the sight of her husband and ex-lover in the same room. Nick arrived at Holby after Zoe had ended her affair; he had no clue about the two of them.

"Ah lovely to see you too, Dr Hanna" Sean Anderson drawled "Looking lovely as always."

Nick looked between the pair "Do you two know each other?" he asked, slightly confused by the exchange.

"Dr Hanna and I are old friends" Sean replied, he turned to Zoe and winked "Aren't we Zoe?"

Two more orthopaedic surgeons arrived to deal with the trauma cases in resus as Sean turned to Zoe and whispered "How about a catch up, later. For old times' sake?"

Zoe looked at Sean "I don't think so, Dr Anderson. I'm a married woman now"

Nick walked over to the pair and took Zoe's hand; glad to have a break now resus was clear "Is there a problem here?" he questioned Zoe and Sean.

"Oh no, no problems. Dr Anderson was just leaving"

Zoe had told Sean to go before – many times. At one time in her life she thought she might have been in love with him, even though she was married. He treated her like a princess, bought her expensive presents and took her on luxury weekends away. It broker her when she found out he was married to Jessica...

"_Just get out, Sean!" Zoe screamed throwing a nearby photo frame in his direction. She felt the tears streaming down her face "You should have told me you were married to HER, not just some woman I'd never meet. She's my best friend and I'm sleeping with her bloody husband. No scratch that, I'm in love with her husband..."_

"_Would it have made it better if I told you?" Sean asked, crossing the room and taking Zoe in his arms "We both know you wouldn't have ended it... I can give you what you want Zoe" he tried to placate her. "Come on" he kissed her, moving his hands over her body "We're good together"_

_Zoe shrugged him off, ignoring his advances. Her tears were drying up now she'd seen what kind of man he was; he only wanted her for one thing. In essence he was buying her gifts in exchange for sex. She was his whore. Well that wasn't on. She turned to him and hissed "Get the hell out of my flat, I never want to see you again"_

"Zo, you ok?" Nicks words interrupted her daydream.

"Mmm, I'm fine. Just thinking" she replied turning around to kiss him "I never thought I'd see that man again. He's Jessica's ex-husband. I was sleeping with him behind her back. I hate him, I hate him so much" the tears were beginning to flow again.

"Hey, come on. There's no need for these tears. I'm here, you've got me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "Me and you Zo, against the world. Come on, let's go home" He took her and and together they left the ED.

"Forever and always" Zoe whispered.

"Forever and always" Nick echoed, kissing her again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, you know you want to" Linda and Jessica encouraged Zoe at the end of their shift "A night out is exactly what you need" they told her.

"Well yes I'd love to but I have a husband and two children to deal with" Zoe sighed, she loved a good night out but her family were her priority these days.

"Nick can deal with them for one night, you can even be there to put them to bed" Linda tried to reason with her "Look, here comes Nick now. Ask him"

Zoe turned around, watching Nick walk towards her "Nick?" she asked giving him a kiss "I'm going out with the girls for a while later, you don't mind do you?" she twirled her hair around her finger and pulled him closer "I can always make it up to you when I come" she whispered.

"Of course I don't mind" he smiled at her "you ready to go home?"

"I'll see you at nine then guys?" Zoe asked Linda and Jess "Tuxedos?" Tuxedos was their usual haunt, although she felt she might be getting a bit old for that now, she always enjoyed herself there. It had been at least eight months since her last night out without Nick. "Come on then, Mr Jordan" Zoe took Nick's hand and led him towards the car park "Time to go home"

"You look beautiful, Mrs Jordan" Nick told Zoe as he walked into their bedroom, where she was getting ready. She sat in her underwear, fixing her makeup. "I think you should skip the night out" He told her, bending down to kiss the back of her neck, his hands unhooking the clasp of her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders.

"I don't think you understand the concept of getting dressed Nick" Zoe chuckled, turning around to face him "You're insatiable Mr Jordan" she sighed allowing herself to be hoisted onto the edge of her dressing table and Nick to step between her legs "You're going to make me late" she moaned as he hooked his fingers under her knickers and slid them down her legs and ran his tongue along her inner thigh.

"Are you complaining?" Nick replied as he entered her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He trailed his lips along her neck and down her breasts.

"Definitely not..."she urged him to go harder with her feet, panting hard with exertion. "Ni...Nick" she gasped. "Mmm... I love you" she moaned as pleasure built inside her "God you're good" she sighed, "next time, just let me get ready. I'm already ten minutes late" she chuckled. She moved to the wardrobe having put her underwear back on and pulled out one of the dresses Nick had bought her in New York "Zip me up then, would you?" she grinned cheekily over her shoulder as she bent down to put on her shoes. She shivered as she felt his fingers trail along her spine "There's my taxi" she told him, hearing the toot outside. "Love you" she said giving him a kiss, "Don't wait up" she called to him, running down the stairs to get her taxi.

"You're late" Linda called to her over the sound of the music, handing her a Gin and Tonic.

"Yeah... sorry" Zoe blushed "We got a little tied up" she took a large gulp of her drink "Where's Jess?" she asked trying to change to subject.

"Oh, she couldn't make it. Babysitter issues apparently" Linda looked at her "You mothers don't forget how to party" she laughed, dragging Zoe onto the dance floor.

"Oh, I know how to party" Zoe argued, as she finished her drink. "Come on, let's get some shots in". Eight shots of tequila later and Zoe was struggling to stand up, she was being chatted up by some guy clearly a lot younger that her and not taking her wedding rings as a hint. "I'm married" she said firmly again, holding her wedding ring in the guy's face.

"That's cool babe" the guy replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

Zoe shook him off "No, it's really not and I'm not in the mood for you. Piss off."

"Zoe, I've pulled" Linda called in her ear, interrupting her conversation.

Zoe chuckled "of course you have" she looked over at the guy waiting for Linda "You'd better go see you at work tomorrow, yeah" she hailed cab, giving Linda a hug "Bye then"

Zoe stumbled through her front door, having had to get the taxi driver to unlock her front door. She staggered up the stairs, checking in on both of her children as she passed their room. Thankfully they were both sound asleep. "Nick" she called softly as she entered their bedroom "Nick... I can't get my dress off, I need you"

"Well there's an offer I can't refused" Nick chuckled as he rolled over in bed, watching Zoe struggle with her zip "Come here then" he patted the bed beside him, indicating her to sit down as he slowly lowered her zip, following its path with his lips. "Good night, then" he mumbled as his lips made their way back up to her neck.

"Mmm" Zoe moaned in pleasure, "An excellent one" she turned around to face him, hooking her legs over his and straddling him as she pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and took it off, kissing his chest. She sat back and looked at him "I got chatted up tonight you know" she told him, almost conversationally as she slipped her hand into his pyjama bottoms. "He didn't even care that I was married" she chuckled.

Nick pushed himself straighter against the pillows "Is that so Mrs Jordan?" he asked as he entered her, pulling her close and kissing her again.

Zoe gasped "It's lucky for you that I told him I had a gorgeous, rich and unbelievably successful consultant waiting in my bed" she urged her hips closer to him "I told him he had no chance of ever satisfying me quite like my husband" as that all familiar pool of pleasure built up inside her again "and I think he got the message"

"Well I am glad" Nick replied, handing her his t-shirt to wear, saving her of getting out of bed. He wrapped his arm around her and suckled the side of her neck "because... Mrs Jordan..." he mumbled in between kissing her "I love you too much to ever let you go"


	16. Chapter 16

"How're you feeling?" Linda asked Zoe as she and Nick walked into the ED the next morning.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How did your night go?" Zoe chuckled, "Pleasurable enough?" she winked.

"I've had better" Linda laughed, walking back into cubicles.

"Mr J" Noel called, "Henry's waiting for you in your office and Dr Hanna, Charlie asked for you in resus as soon as you got here"

Zoe handed Nick her bag "Put this in your office for me will you?" she gave him a kiss as she sauntered away to resus.

"Nice bag, Mr Jordan" came calls from the ED staff as Nick made his way to his office; Zoe's handbag in tow.

"Henry, what can I do for you?" Nick asked as he walked in to his office to find Henry sitting in his chair. He placed Zoe's bag on the sofa and stood in front of his desk.

"Ah, Nick. We've had a position come on Darwin; CT Clinical Lead. By order of the board you have first refusal; you are one of the most pre eminent CT surgeons on the country after all." Henry looked at Nick with slight bemusement on his face "You'd be mad to turn it down."

"I'll have to think about if of course; we'd need to find a replacement for myself down here of course and I have my family to think about" Nick replied.

"Well I'm sure your lovely wife could take over down here" Henry tried to reason with Nick "and I'm sure on your salary a nanny shouldn't be too much trouble" he moved over to the door "anyway, I have things to do, so if I could have your answer by tomorrow I'd appreciate it"

"Yes, yes" Nick replied "You'll have my answer tomorrow" he sat down at his desk and sighed, he didn't want to leave the ED but going back to surgery was what he'd wanted for a while now. He wondered what Zoe would have to say; they were team Zoe and him.

"Zoe" Nick broached the subject as they eat their dinner that night "Henry came to see me today"

"Oh, yeah" Zoe interrupted him, "I forgot about that, what did he want?"

"He's offered me a promotion..." Nick trailed off, looking at Zoe slightly worried about her reaction.

"A what?" Zoe asked "But... You're clinical lead, you have no boss – unless Henry offered you his job" Zoe was confused, she didn't quite grasp what Nick was trying to tell her.

"No, not quite... He's offered me the Clinical Lead job up on CT. They want me back in surgery" Nick finished.

Zoe was taken aback "You're leaving us?" she asked, slightly upset "Well that's just great" she huffed, slamming her wine glass on the table and getting up "I'm very happy for you" came Zoe's sarcastic voice as she stormed upstairs. Zoe felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks as she made her way into Alfie's bedroom hearing him whinging "Hey handsome" she cooed as she picked him up and cradled him close "You're fine baby, aren't you?" stroking his back she placed a kiss on his head "You're getting a big boy now aren't you" her baby boy was eighteen months old now "At least one of the boy's in my life isn't leaving me" she whispered. She wasn't even sure she was angry with Nick; she was just upset he was leaving her in the ED. Of course she was pleased for him but she was going to miss him, she knew she was being selfish but she wanted to keep her husband by her side. Alfie's cries brought Zoe out of her revere "Shall we go for a cuddle in mummy's bed, hmm?" she asked him gently as he gripped onto her top. She moved to her bedroom; Alfie on her hip, singing to him softly. She placed him on the bed as she got changed into her pyjamas, watching him closely as he grabbed at his feet. She pulled the covers back and got into bed, pulling Alfie in beside her and close to her chest "Shh baby" she whispered, rocking him back and forth slightly until sleep overcame the both of them.

Nick banged his head on the table as Zoe stormed from the room; it was just a shock to her system he reasoned to himself. He'd give her a while to calm down before he went up to see her. He stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to Zoe soothing their son. He smiled to himself as he moved to clean up the dinner dishes, taking in Zoe's barely touched dinner. He padded upstairs quietly, heading towards their bedroom he stood against the door frame taking in the sight of his son and wife sleeping soundly on his bed. He moved over picking Alfie up and taking him back to his own room.

"Dada" Alfie sighed as Nick placed him in his cot; pacing a kiss to his head and tucking his blanket around him.

"Night, little one" Nick whispered as he left the room. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped between the sheets, pulling Zoe's back to his chest "I won't take the job, if you don't want me to" he murmured in her ear; he knew she was awake.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" Zoe replied, wiggling in his grasp to turn around and face him "I'm so happy for you, really. I just don't like the fact you'll be leaving me" she whispered embarrassed by her own selfishness. "I mean, who'll get your job. I don't want some paper pusher swanning in and taking your office"

Nick bent down and kissed the top of her head "Well that's the beauty of it" he told her "Henry wants you to be the lead consultant"

"You're joking" she gasped "But I don't want your job Nick, I just want you" she reached up and cupped his face, kissing him gently "I think you should take the job" she conceded "You're a brilliant physician and it's not like the ED is going to leave the Jordan dynasty is it?" she laughed.

Nick deepened their kisses "it's all going to be fine" he mumbled against her lips.

"I know" Zoe sighed as nick pulled her closer.

They would be fine, everything would be fine. They had each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well Mr Jordan, how was your first day back in surgery?" Zoe asked as Nick let himself into her office, _her _office. She couldn't believe she was clinical lead; they had decided Nick's new position would be on a trial basis and if he decided to come back to the ED Zoe would step down, back into her position as lead in major trauma. She loved working in resus; that was her domain.

"It was ok, we had a T triple A in this morning and I've and so much paper work to catch up on... The last lead made a real mess of things" he replied "And how was your day Dr Zoe Hanna, Lead Consultant" he read her title from the new plaque on her door. He moved closer taking her in his arms "I missed you today" he said as he kissed her "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Is that so Mr Jordan?" she mumbled against his lips "Well I'm here now... just in what kind of way were you thinking about me?" her hands found their way around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"I was thinking how hot you looked when you came out of the shower this morning, how beautiful you were when you were seeing to the kids this morning and just how delectable you'll look when I have you naked in our bed tonight" he finished his speech as he pulled her closer to him "I think it's home time" he said "We need to send the nanny home, Grace and Alfie should be in bed by now"

"Yes, I think it is home time" Zoe replied "come on then boss man..." she called as she headed from her office.

"Thanks, Elizabeth" Nick handed their nanny her wages for the week as she left the house "see you again on Monday" he called to her, thankfully he and Zoe had the day off to spend with the kids tomorrow. They wouldn't get much time together anymore, not now they both had their departments to run.

"I'm shattered" Zoe sighed as she sat on Nick's lap in their recliner chair, handing him a glass of wine. "Today was so stressful, I don't know how you put up with Henry, I really don't"

"Oh, you'll get used to him" Nick placated her "Although, he can be a difficult man" he conceded. He removed the empty wine glass from her hand, placing it on the floor. "You need some TLC "he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss before urging her off of his knee and leading her upstairs to their bedroom. He stopped to check on Grace and Alfie on the way, Grace was the spitting image of her mother. "You know" he mused "We make very good looking children" he let out a chuckle.

"Mm, we definitely do" Zoe agreed "but right now, those beautiful children are asleep and their extremely gorgeous mother is supposed to be lying naked under their very attractive father" she urged him into their bedroom, undressing and lying naked on their bed "Now are you going to show me just how delectable I look?" she mirrored his words from earlier.

"I think I can do that" Nick replied as he removed his clothing.

And show her, he did.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where the hell have you been?" Zoe raged as nick walked through the door. It was now quarter to midnight and he'd promised Zoe he'd be home by eight. Zoe took the final measure left in her glass of wine, the last of the bottle. "You should have been home hours ago" she stood up, waiting for his excuses. This wasn't the first time, he'd been in the job six months and she felt like she had barely seen him.

"I know, I know I'm sorry" he tried to placate her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I got called into an urgent case; I'm really sorry."

"Have you forgotten what day it is today?" she questioned raising an eyebrow "I would have reminded you this morning, but seen as you never came home last night..." she huffed, sitting back on the couch. She couldn't believe her husband had forgotten his own son's birthday. She couldn't believe how selfish he was being, it was all work work work with him these days.

Nick looked around, taking in the remnants of a birthday cake sitting on the dining room table "Shit Zoe" He said, finally clicking that today was his son's second birthday. He'd been so tied up in work recently, he'd barely seen his family in the last week, he slept in his office most nights and it had been over a month since he'd had any alone time with Zoe. "I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Zoe looked at him, disdain written all over her face. "It's not me you have to make it up to though, is it?" she turned her back on him and took her empty glass into the kitchen "He spent the entire day crying for you, by the way" she added as she headed to bed. "Don't come anywhere near me" she hissed as Nick moved to follow her upstairs.

Nick sighed and headed back to the living room; he felt like a failure. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own child's birthday. He didn't blame Zoe for not speaking to him though; he'd stood her up for dinner three times now. He headed upstairs to talk try and reason with Zoe. He sat down on his side of the bed, sighing as Zoe turned her back on him. "It's hard running a department you know" he tried to excuse himself "and I am sorry, you know I am. I just got tied up."

"You just got tied up...?" Zoe repeated slowly "I run my own department every single day" she turned around to face him propping herself up "It isn't me who forgot their own son's birthday though, or stood their wife up three times or failed to come home nearly every night this week" she argued her case, her voice as raised as it could be with two sleeping children down the hall. "I'm here, every single night. I put our children to bed, I deal with them when they cry. So excuse me for not being in the best of moods right now." She got up to leave the room, heading to the spare room; hoping Nick would leave her alone. She turned slowly, a thought dawning on her "Are you... having an affair?" she asked quietly.

Nick looked at her, more than a little shocked "No! Of course I'm not" he moved towards her noticing the tears trailing down her face "Why would you even think that?"

"Because" Zoe mumbled through her tears "We haven't had sex in nearly three month and I've had affairs before; I've heard men give their wives every excuse in the book. Although, they never missed their child's birthday..." she turned to head from the room again, feeling slightly lightheaded "We can discuss this tomorrow, just stay out of my way" she said as the feeling that she was falling hit her. She collapsed to the floor with a dull thud.


	19. Chapter 19

"Zoe, Zoe what's wrong?" Nick hurried over to his wife's body, lying motionless in the hallway. He picked up his phone "Yes I need an Ambulance now" Nick shouted down the phone "Female, PV bleed and tachycardic" he informed the operator. He turned Zoe on her side "It's ok baby, I'm here" he assured her "You're going to be ok, there's an ambulance on its way and it pays to be Mr Jordan's wife" he joked. He picked up the phone again and dialled the familiar number "Tess, Tess it's me. Can you come around? Zoe's going to hospital I need you to watch the kids. Please" he garbled down the phone.

"Nick" Zoe called, in a strangled voice "It hurts, it hurts so much" she cried, grasping onto his hand tightly "Please don't leave me" her words had a double meaning, she was referring to their present situation and the fact she thought he was having an affair.

"I'm not going to leave you, silly." He replied "I love you. It's me and you Zo. Forever and Always" he kissed her on the forehead trying to comfort her as much as he possibly could.

"Forever and..." Zoe trailed off as she slipped back out of consciousness, her hand going limp in his.

"Don't do this to me Zoe" Nick cried, he felt the tears rolling down his face. He pulled her close to his chest, sighing with relief as he heard the ambulance crew and Tess let themselves in.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart" Dixie assured Nick as she and Jeff got Zoe onto a board to move her downstairs.

"Thanks for coming Tess" Nick finally acknowledged her, taking note of her nurse's scrubs.

"It's ok, Charlie's got everything covered" she reassured him "And we'll be fine" here she continued looking into the children's bedrooms. "You go, your wife needs you" she gave him a gentle nudge in the back.

Nick ran downstairs just as Zoe was being loaded into the ambulance. He jumped in behind them, watching as Dixie propped Zoe's legs up to examine her. Nick took Zoe's hand "Everything will be ok" he promised her. Things will go back to normal, I promise. I'll quit my job, come back to the ED" he garbled to an unconscious Zoe "I love you" he whispered, hoping Jeff and Dixie had the good sense to ignore the things he was saying.

"Mr Jordan?" Dixie turned around with a slight frown on her face "Was there any chance that Zoe was pregnant?" she asked quietly. Hoping the inevitable wasn't true.

"I...I don't know" he stuttered, he felt useless. He was the best CT surgeon in the country and he didn't even know that his own wife was pregnant. "I mean... she doesn't take the fertility drugs anymore" he spilled all their secrets to Dixie "She couldn't do it naturally but we were never exactly careful with... you know... protection" he felt like a schoolboy, discussing his sex life with a paramedic. He was a doctor God damn it.

Between the paramedics and Nick they managed to stop the bleed before they reached the ED. She had just to be kept in for observations, her BP was low and she had lost a few units of blood. If Zoe was pregnant, she wasn't anymore.

"Nick" came Zoe's voice from the bed, she sounded weak. "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"You..." Nick fumbled just as Jessica walked through the door. He looked at Jessica with tears in his eyes "Can you?" he motioned for her to tell Zoe.

"Zoe" came Jess slightly liverpudlian accent "We think you've had a miscarriage" she took Zoe's hand "I'm really sorry" she trailed off.

Nick choked back tears as he heard the words. Miscarriage. "It's all my fault" he whispered to Zoe "I'm so sorry" he kissed her, holding her as they both cried.

"No it's not" she replied, kissing him "It's mine, I didn't know I was pregnant but I've been so stressed" she looked at him sadly "Everything happens for a reason though; this was our wake up call. We weren't ready for another baby" she felt more tears stream down her face as she thought of the lost life that was inside her "I heard you in the ambulance, about coming back to the ED. I hope you're not thinking you'll get your office back" she tried to make light of the situation. "It's ok Nick" she looked at him, watching him cry "You're allowed to grieve" she pulled him onto the bed beside her, trying to move the tubes in her out of the way "I'm upset too, but it's ok. You and I, forever and always" she whispered into his chest.

"I love you, Zo" he replied

This was their warning; they had been stressed out lately. They argued and never made time for themselves. They needed to refocus, take time off as a family.

"I love you too" she replied.

They would be ok.

Nick, Zoe, Grace and Alfie.

Against the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Zoe had been kept in for a few nights to keep an eye on her, after her recent trauma. Neither of them liked mentioning the word, miscarriage. Although Nick hated leaving her one of them had to be there to look after their children. She had become very withdrawn, Nick noticed. She refused to see her own children, she barely eat and hadn't slept in the three days she had been in hospital. She lay awake, watching the mums on her ward who had just given birth – she knew that feeling of elation all too well but now she felt numb.

"Are you ready to go home?" Nick asked her softy, looking for some kind of response.

She nodded; her sunken eyes didn't even look at him. Her 'it's ok' attitude had long since vanished, a feeling of constant nausea had settled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the baby she had lost, the baby she'd never get to know and love. She tugged her hand from Nick's grasp as he tried to take hold, not noticing the sadness that settled across his face. She didn't want to be anywhere near her husband right now, even though she blamed herself for what had happened, a little voice in the back of her head blamed him for not being there with her, for spending all his time at work.

Nick looked at Zoe, wishing she'd communicate with him. He felt fully responsible for what had happened and he knew that, somewhere in her head, Zoe blamed him too. He'd resigned from his job on CT and had gone back to the ED, as acting Clinical Lead, while Zoe was off. When she returned they'd most likely share the position, or she would return to her position as trauma lead. He led her all the way to the car park, up their driveway and into bed without one word from Zoe. E stood in the doorway, watching her sleep, she was curled up into the tightest ball she could fit herself into and he could hear the ragged sobs leaving her body as she cried in her sleep. "I do love you" he whispered to her. He hadn't told her in so long, he hadn't held her or even touched her. He felt like a failure. He had taken to sleeping with Grace and Alfie in his and Zoe's bed whilst she had been in hospital. He clung to the hope they provided, they gave him a reason to carry on loving his life. He climbed into bed beside Zoe, pulling her sobbing body back against his chest; rocking her like a baby. "It's gonna be ok" he whispered to her "It will be ok..." he kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter, just so he knew she was there beside him.

Zoe listened to Nick's breathing level out "I love you too" she whispered, clutching at is hands wrapped around her abdomen "I love you too" she repeated, this became her silent mantra as she lay in the dark, trying to confirm to herself that her she still loved her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe was woken the next morning, still wrapped in Nick's loving embrace, by her daughter's screams.

"I want my mummy" Grace cried, still in a fitful sleep, clearly having a nightmare.

Zoe had never felt so guilty; she knew she hadn't been there for her children but she couldn't face anything happening to them. Everything she touched eventually fell to pieces; the one thing she hadn't messed up was her family – until she lost their baby. She wriggled free of Nick's grasp and padded through to her daughter's room. Her heart sank as she watched her daughter twist and turn in her sheets. "Grace" she shook her gently "Grace, mummy's here baby" she slipped into bed beside her daughter and held her close "I'm here princess" she said in a soothing tone "I'm not going anywhere without you again, I promise"

"Mummy" Grace sighed, calming down at the sound of her mother's voice. "I love you mummy."

"I know baby girl, I love you too" Zoe replied, dosing off again next to her daughter.

Nick woke up without Zoe in his arms; he heard her talking to Grace and hoped that she'd had a change of heart that and she wanted to see her children. He made his way through to Grace's room, just a Zoe dosed off again. He knelt down beside her bed watching them sleep; he reached out to stroke Zoe's face, happy that she didn't flinch."Zoe" he called, "Zoe wake up."

Zoe turned to face her husband "Morning" she smiled at him reaching out of the bed to grasp his hand "I'm sorry, I..." she trailed off looking away from his face. She sat up and leant in to his embrace "I'm so so sorry" she cried against his chest.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" he kissed the top of her head "We'll get through this" he said, stroking her hair. "I love you" he whispered into her hair "More than you can ever imagine" he pulled her from the bed and kissed her, leading her back to their own bed "Come on love" he coaxed her into bed "It's still early, let's get some sleep" he looked at the clock, five am was definitely too early to be awake. He pulled her to his chest, rocking her back to sleep.

The seven o'clock alarm woke Zoe up for the third time that morning; it seemed her children were still asleep. A small mercy she was thankful for today. "Nick" Zoe whispered, kissing him.

"Hmmm" he mumbled blearily "Zo, what's wrong?" returning her kisses and pulling her on top of him.

"I want you to take the day off" she replied, cuddling into him. "I want you to spend today with us, with me" she continued "and if you'd like to start today with a shower, I wouldn't object" she added, teasing his neck with gentle kisses.

"I definitely need a shower" he mumbled into her hair. He pushed her off her and out of bed. Sitting up, he motioned for her to stand between his open legs. His hands ran from her waist to her calves, his fingers lightly up and down. He enjoyed her shivers as his fingers pushed the t shirt that passed as pyjamas up and over her stomach, exposing her breast and finally over her head. He stood up, enjoying the sight of her in her knickers, "I've missed you" he mumbled against her lips "I can't believe how much I've missed you" he moved his kisses down to her neck and sternum, marking his territory just above her breast.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him again "Three months" she whispered "Three months since you've touched me" she kissed him again. "Are you taking me to the shower or what, Mr Jordan?"

Nick kissed her again "I know" he muttered, feeling slightly ashamed "I'm so sorry" he continued pulling her close "I do love you" he added. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, switching the shower on and letting it heat up. He kissed Zoe again "I think I have a lot of making up to do" he mumbled against her neck as he trailed his lips down her body, as he reached her abdomen e looked up at her "are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. He took her moans as a yes and he continued his path downwards, pulling down her panties as he went.

She gripped his shoulder, drawing his attention. She dragged him into the shower, letting the powerful water wash away the pain of the last few days. She kissed him again, under the stream of jets, wrapping her leg around his hip and allowing him to enter her. She moaned as he filled her, missing the closeness between them that hadn't been shared for the past three months. "I've missed you" she moaned as he made the all familiar stars appear behind her eyes.

"I've missed you too" he replied, taking a dollop of shower gel in his hand and washing her body in gentle rhythmic circles "How about I take Grace and Alfie to the childminders, call in sick and spend the whole day in bed with you?" he asked as he rinsed the soap suds from her body.

"I think that sounds like an excellent plan" she whispered, "I'll get Alfie ready, you take Grace and I'll meet you in bed in an hour" she winked, exiting the shower and wrapping her dressing gown around herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is just Nick and Zoe smut; if you're offended please just wait for the next chapter. Also, is anyone else ridiculously excited for tonight's casualty – should I bring Mrs Beauchamp into this story? She is completely fabulous after all... **

After waving Nick and the children off, Zoe moved back to the bedroom for her husband returning. She couldn't believe how long it had been since they'd had time together but she was more surprised Nick had actually quit his job to fix that issue. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, although she hoped it would be suitably messy again by the time her and Nick were finished. Moving over to the chest of drawers, stripping off her pyjamas and pulling on her favourite set of underwear; sapphire blue lace bought by Nick not long after they started dating. Zoe looked at the clock and decided she had killed enough time. Nick would be back soon – she couldn't wait.

"Zoe" Nick called as he returned home from the childminders "I've brought breakfast" he moved up the stairs, unable to find is wife on the lower floors of their house. He moved towards their bedroom, to find her sprawled out in her best underwear on their bed "Well... this is a pleasant surprise" he drawled from the doorway, taking in her curvaceous body. "I brought breakfast" he repeated offering her a cup of coffee and a soft cheese bagel.

"I think breakfast can wait" Zoe replied taking the breakfast from Nicks hand and placing it on her bedside table. She stretched up and grabbed nick by his tie, she didn't quite understand why he required a tie to go to the childminders but it was handy to pull him closer. She stretched herself across the bed, pulling Nick on top of her and kissing him. "You're much too overdressed" she groaned, slipping his tie over his head and unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled him back to her again joining her lips with his again. "I love you Nick Jordan" she mumbled against his lips.

"And I love you" he replied, moving her hands around his back and unclasping her bra, throwing it over his shoulder. He trailed his lips along her jaw, placed tiny butterfly kisses down her neck and breasts, moving down to her stomach. He listened to he moans of impatience as he avoided the place she needed him most and moved towards her thighs, moving his lips down her thighs and kissing the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. He moved up again, moving towards her inner thighs and pushing his tongue inside her.

"Jesus, Nick..." Zoe moaned urging her hips closer to him. She groaned as she felt his mouth make its way back up her body and him slide inside her. Her mewls of pleasure as he rocked his hips against hers were silenced by his lips joining hers. She hooked her hands around his neck, toying with the hair at the base of his skull. Tugging his head away from hers she looked at him with a satisfied smile on her face "How can you be that amazing?" she sighed.

He looked smugly at her "Because I'm Mr Jordan" he chuckled "and Mr Jordan never, ever gets it wrong"

"I love you" she said again, pulling him back in to kiss him.

"I love you too" he whispered against her lips, rolling back on top of her and sliding inside her "More than you will ever know"


	23. Chapter 23

"This morning was amazing" Zoe sighed as she and nick strolled, hand in hand, around the park in the afternoon sunshine. Nick had been called in to work but he had, in no uncertain terms, told them that his wife's wellbeing was far more important than is job, their jobs, and that the Adam, Ruth and the locums would have to deal with it. "You really do have talented hands" she giggled "...and lips and tongue and other things" she murmured, raising an eyebrow at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"I am a surgeon" he replied "We're known for our skills" he hooked his hands around her waist, resting them on her bum and leant down to kiss her.

"Well...if you do those kinds of things to your patients, I fear you may be sacked" Zoe replied cheekily, before returning his kisses, searching out his tongue with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, searching out the ever familiar dent in the base of his skull, stroking her fingers through his hair. "If the board knew what went on in that mind of yours, Mr Jordan..." she laughed as he pulled her hips closer to his, allowing her to feel a slight hardness against her thigh.

"Fancy a quickie, Mrs Jordan?" he asked, leading her to a secluded spot behind some trees.

"Most definitely" she sighed against his lips, allowing herself to be hoisted up against a tree, glad the summer dress she wore allowed for easy access. His kisses silenced her moans as she dug her nails into his back. With that ever familiar pressure building in her abdomen Zoe threw her head back, biting her lip to keep quiet as Nick suckled on her neck, marking her. "It's been a long time since we've done that" she whispered trying to fix herself. She looked around trying to locate what she was missing, she watched Nick tuck his shirt back into his trousers, trying to retrace her steps "Nick" she whispered, aware of the dog walkers on the other side of the trees "Nick, I can't find my knickers" she groaned, helplessly looking around where they had been.

Nick laughed, "You'll just have to go without then, won't you?" he shoved the scrap of lace further into his pocket when her back was turned. Trying to look as normal as possible he took her hand "Shall we go for lunch?" he asked

Zoe fell back against the pillows panting, looking up at her husband who still leaned over her "Six times in one day, Mr Jordan? I didn't know you had it in you" she pulled his head to meet hers, kissing him lovingly.

"Actually Mrs Jordan" Nick replied "If I'm not mistaken, it was you who had it in you... six times" he raised his eyebrow at her and winked.

"Touché" she replied urging her hips up to meet his "Could we make that seven?" she questioned. She loved being back to normal, well as close as they could get to normal. She had never felt so connected with Nick and even though they had their ups and downs they were still a couple and a very happy one at that.

"I love you Zoe" Nick whispered to his sleeping wife, as he sat next to her stroking her hair. "I love you more than you could ever imagine" he was surprised to hear a reply from his supposed to be asleep wife

"I know, I love you too" she had listened to what he said and knew he had meant it "I love you so much, it hurts me not to be with you" she turned around to face him and kissed him "You're mine, Mr Jordan" she whispered in the dark of their bedroom

Nick stroked her hip, offering his comfort and protection "and you're mine Mrs Jordan" he replied.


	24. Chapter 24

"Can you believe we've been married ten years?" Zoe asked Nick as he handed her a glass of champagne, non alcoholic of course, with a kiss.

"Definitely doesn't feel that long" Nick replied, taking his seat next to Zoe at their table.

Tess and the other ED staff had arranged a surprise anniversary party for them, to celebrate their joint clinical lead's tenth wedding. Between the power couple they ran the best ED in the country.

Nick looked at Zoe, who still managed to take his breath away; he pulled her onto his lap kissing her until she was breathless "I love you" he whispered, ignoring the pressing stares of their staff as they watched their little display "even more than the day I married you, if that's possible" he pulled her mouth back to his, not bothering that he was in public until a small high pitched voice broke his concentration.

"Eww! Mummy, Daddy that's disgusting" his nine year old daughter squealed. She was his princess, the spitting image of Zoe and every bit like her in personality. She was a whirlwind.

Zoe laughed, wrapping an arm around her daughter and pulling her to her side "Well don't watch then, missy" she said kissing Grace on the nose "Go and play with your brother" she said ushering her to the other side of the hotel function room. She looked down at Nick from her position on his knee and kissed him again before tracing a path to his ear with her lips "I think I feel how much you love me" she whispered in his ear, wriggling her bum against the hardness she felt underneath herself. "Shall we make a break for it?" she asked cheekily.

"Go on then" Nick replied, taking her hand and leading her from the hall, taking no notice of the jeers of those who had spotted them. He pulled her towards the hotel lift and up to the room that had been booked for them, a present from Adam. Propelling her towards the bed he lowered himself on top of her, careful not to put too much pressure on her, and lifted her dress to her hips "No knickers again, Mrs Jordan?" he asked as he pushed himself into her.

"mmm" Zoe mumbled against his kisses "Surprise" she joked, hooking her legs around him urging him to go faster. Her screams echoed around the room, as Nick pushed her closer to ecstasy. "God I love you" she moaned. As they redressed, they had a party and a room full of guests to entertain.

"Wey hey" came the calls as they entered the function suite again, hand in hand with matching blushes.

"Speech!" Adam called from the corner, urging Nick and Zoe to the stage.

Nick groaned as he was handed a microphone, he wrapped his arm around is wife's waist and picked up his son who, along with their daughter, had decided to join them onstage. "I'd just like to thank everyone for organising tonight, and for being with us. We consider you guys as family and we wouldn't be able to run our department and look after our family without your support. Tonight is about Zoe and I, we've been together eleven years now, married for ten, and I wouldn't change a single day. I want to take this opportunity to thank Zoe for putting up with me" he bent down to kiss her "and tell her just how much I love her" he turned to Zoe "You are the most beautiful woman on this earth, you've given me a family and stayed with me even through the hard times and I just don't know how to thank you. So if everyone would raise their glass to Zoe"

"To Zoe!" came the unanimous call from the room

"I love you" Nick continued, enjoying the pink tinge that had spread across Zoe's face "Happy anniversary darling" he rounded off his speech, barely registering the cheers as he kissed Zoe again.

"I love you Nick Jordan" Zoe whispered as they left the stage, she told him that every day and he never tired of hearing it. He hoped she would never tire of saying it.

"I love you too Mrs Jordan" he replied, he was the only one who called her that to everyone else she was still 'Zoe Hanna' resident party animal, now full time mum. "And I love you" he looked at Zoe's swollen belly, running his hand across the place the place where his child lay. Zoe smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his as their child kicked back against Nick's hand.

"Forever and always" they whispered together, kissing one another.


End file.
